


Being Neighbors With Steve Rogers

by MyFairLady__multifandomgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairLady__multifandomgirl/pseuds/MyFairLady__multifandomgirl
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever.  Please comment and give suggestions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. Please comment and give suggestions.

Today is the first day I am out of my apartment that does not account for an appointment. I lock my door as I head for a walk suggested by my physical therapist, Mike. I get on the elevator but before the doors close all the way I hear someone yell "hold the door" and I stick my hand out just in time. The man ran in and thanked me. This is how I met Steve Rogers for the first time.   
"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." he asks.  
"No, I live on the other side of you, been here for about three years." I say. "Oh, the name's Charlotte O'Conner but everyone calls me Charlie. You moved in about three months ago?" I say looking at Steve.   
"Yeah, but why haven't I seen you before now?" He inquires.  
"Well...." I say, "it's a long story. How about you come over this evening for coffee and we'll swap stories." I offered as the elevator touched the ground floor.   
"Okay, how about 8 O'clock?" "Sounds great." I say as we part ways. He smiles and runs off in the opposite direction. I end up walking for a half an hour what is almost double what I've been doing for physical therapy.   
I get back to my apartment and realize it is in no condition for company. My work is cut out for me. I slowly knock out one room at a time, by the time I put away my last load of laundry my stomach complains of neglect. I make my way to my newly cleaned kitchen in search of food. I find some soup and get that going as I make a grocery list. Thanks goodness for my neighbor, Kate. She is such a sweetheart. She works the day shift at the hospital but stops by every Wednesday after her shift to visit or get me groceries since I have been practically bedridden the past months. I eat, do the dishes and sit on the couch with my favorite book, Les Miserables.  
I lose track of time until I hear a knock at the door. The knock jolts me back to reality and I jump out of my seat only to land on the floor. 'Crap' I think to myself because now I can't get up without help.  
"It's unlocked!" I call out from my place on the floor. I see Steve walk in and the concern all over his face as he rushes to help me.  
"Charlie, are you alright? What happened." he asks as he carries me to the couch and props my left leg up.  
"I'll spill once you get us coffee. Mugs are on the shelf above the coffeemaker and I like mine very sweet." I say as Steve heads towards my kitchen. A few minutes later, he returns with two coffees and an icepack.   
"Yum......it's perfect thanks." I say after taking a precautionary sip and sit up a little straighter. "I'm or now was a DEA agent. Six months ago, I was working on an undercover assignment to bust a large cocaine ring working here in the DC area. Somehow there was a leak in the agency and my cover was blown." I look at my hands and shake my head before continuing. "They said I was held and tortured for a month. The things they did to me." I shuddered at the memories trying to resurface. "The result was seven surgeries including a new kidney and ACL reconstruction. You, unfortunately, witnessed the knee giving way." I looked at Rogers and saw a mix of sadness, sympathy and anger wash over him.  
"I'm sorry, Charlie, that's a horrible experience to go through. What are you doing now?" he asks.  
"Well, I'm retired from the agency to recover. I'm finally putting that trust fund to good use. Technically, I'm set for the rest of my life, but I just miss being out there." I explain. Steve hums in agreement. He in return told me about him.  
"Man, I wish I could meet Bucky. He sure seems like my kinda guy." I chuckle as I wink at Steve. I look at the time. "Oh,my it's almost midnight." I exclaim. "You should get to bed. Probably some important saving the world stuff to get done tomorrow." I jest as Steve gets up.  
"Are you sure you don't need any help Charlie?" He asks, again.  
"I'll be fine but is there any way I can get a ride to my appointment tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, what time is it at?"  
"3:00, good night Steve, and thanks for the company." I say as he left my apartment.  
I got ready for bed and by the time I laid down it was after 1. I slept the best than I have in months. I wake up with the sun glaring through my window, I look at my phone. It's almost noon! I get out of bed and quickly get my workout clothes on for therapy and head to the kitchen to get breakfast...well now lunch. Someone knocks on my door when I finish eating.   
"Kate! I'm so happy to see ya!" I hug her as she comes in. She sets my groceries on the table.  
"Okay Charlie, you first. How was your week?" She inquires.  
"Same ole, same ole." I reply as I start stocking my fridge. "Oh, I met Captain Rogers yesterday." I turn around to see a shocked Kate.  
"How was that? Tell me everything!" She said. So I recounted yesterday's events to her.  
"Kate, are you crushing on our neighbor?" I ask as she leaves.  
Around 2:30, I start to wonder if Steve forgot about my appointment until someone buzzes me from outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I inquiry.   
"Hey, is this Charlie O'Conner's apartment?" A voice asked.  
"Yes, and who is this?" I ask.  
"I'm Sam Wilson, a friend of Steve's. He can't make it to your appointment so he asked me if I could take you instead." He explains.   
"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I reply. I walk out with my cane to see Same in a Chevy. " Hey, thanks alot for the ride." I say as I get in. "The car I owned actually belonged to the agency so I had to give it back when I was forced into retirement." I explain. Sam gives me a questioning side glance. "Oh, the good Captain never divulged into my back story." During the drive to my physical therapy I gave Same the rundown on the last six months of my life.  
"Girl, you are as tough as nails. Ever want to get back into the business?" Sam asks as I got out.  
"I would give anything to get back in. Can you pick me up in an hour?" I ask. Sam was back an hour later waiting for me to finish.  
"Charlie, that is some grueling physical therapy. How are you feeling?" He comments as I limp toward his car.   
"I'm sore but Mike is keen on me having a full recovery. Good news is no more cane!" I smile as we head home. Sam dropped me off and bid me good day. I make it back to my apartment to see an envelope taped to my door. I head into the kitchen to take some pain medicine and open the letter. It's from Steve apologizing for missing my appointment and promises me lunch to make up for it when he returns from a business trip. I smile at his nice cursive handwriting.  
It had been two weeks until I saw Steve again.  
"Hey, Charlie, are you good for lunch this afternoon?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I'll be ready at 11:30 if that's alright."  
"Great, we will be meeting a friend of mine as well."   
After Steve left, I had an hour to get ready. My outfit consisted of dark wash shorts, a grey v-neck tee and brown sandals. I contemplated on a jacket to cover my scars but to be honest they really don't bother me anymore. I finished french braiding my black curly hair when there was a knock at the door.   
"All I have is my Harley, is that alright?" he asks as we take the elevator down.  
"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've been on a bike."  
About twenty minutes later we arrive at a small cafe.   
"A reservation for Rushman." Steve tells the hostess and we are led to a table that sat a redhead. Steve makes introductions as we sit down. "Charlie O'Conner, Natasha Romanoff. Natasha, Charlie."  
"Nice to meet you, Charlie. Steve has told me much of you that I wanted to meet you myself, and please call me Nat." It was a nice lunch and by the time we got back to our floor I'm exhausted.  
"Steve, thanks for lunch, and I loved meeting Natasha. Please let her know not to be a stranger around here." I say  
"You're welcome. I'll see ya later, Charlie."  
I changed into a pair of shorts and end up sleeping throughout the afternoon and most of the evening until I hear loud music coming from Steve's apartment. I make coffee and sit on the couch to catch up on Once Upon a Time. Halfway through the episode I hear a gunshot? I grab my gun and this time a bullet hit my TV. I run into the hallway. "Rogers, why is there an armor piercing bullet come your apartment and lodged itself in my TV." I yell when I stop to the commotion. Kate has a gun and is talking into a com, Steve is no where but I see a man down. I run over and start putting pressure on his wounds.   
"Kate! We need to get this guy an ambulance, I can see two chest wounds and the bleeding is not slowing!"


End file.
